Another Start At Another Life
by Rae Nightling
Summary: A part of Brennan's past is revealed. It changes her life and the lifes of the people around her. Better summary inside.


Temperance Brennan was late getting work, which put her in a sour mood. She was going way over the speed limit when she pulled in to the Jeffersonian parking lot. Brennan slammed her car door as she got out. When she walked in Booth stuck his head out of her office and then ran over to her.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said as he got to her. Brennan just ignored him and kept walking towards her office.

"Wait, you can't go in there! Stop!" Booth yelled. But she just rolled her eyes and walked into her office.

There was a boy sitting on her couch, but she didn't notice him until she got to her desk and put her bag down. She jumped when she finally noticed him causing him to jump as well. "Who are you?" Brennan asked pointing a finger at him.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" The boy asked. He couldn't be older than 15 years old. He had caramel colored hair that hung in his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes I am, and you still have not answered my question."

" I am Jonathan Harper, and I might be your son."

"That is impossible, I do not have a son. Booth!" Brennan yelled, slightly turning her head towards the door.

"Yes," Booth said as he came running in to her office. "See Bones, you should have waited to come in until I could explain some things to you. He claims to be your son."

"Yes, I know that." Brennan said as she collapsed in to her chair.

"Well I am. Here is my birth certificate," Jonathan said as he handed her the piece of paper. "And here you can have my DNA!" And he ripped out some of his hair.

"We can run the test if you want Bones." Booth said. She couldn't talk; she just nodded in response. "Bones we don't need any of your DNA, but we need another sample of his. Come on lets go." Booth said as he grabbed the boy and shoved him out the door.

After Booth left Angela, the forensic artist in the Jeffersonian, came in and sat down on the couch. "So what was that all about?" Brennan didn't respond, she was still in shock. "Bren did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Brennan said as she snapped out of her trance.

"What was Booth doing with that boy?"

"Going to get a DNA test." Brennan said in a dazed state.

"Suspect for a case? I didn't know you guys had a case."

"We don't, it is to see if he is my son." Brennan said with absolutely no emotion.

"Your what!! You're joking right? God Bren, when were you going to tell me that you had a son? I swear if this is some type of joke I'm going to kill you. You don't have a son!" Angela said in complete shock.

"Ange, yes I do and that might be him."

"I don't believe you and I won't until the DNA test come back." Angela said still in a daze.

"I had a son when I was 15, but had to give him up because of my foster parents. He would be in the custody of his father, but I lost all contact with him after I moved cross-country two days after I found out I was pregnant. I hid my pregnancy well for the first two trimesters but in my third I started to show, a lot. By then it was to late for my foster parents to force me to get an abortion, so I gave birth to him and held him for two minutes. But then they took him away and I never saw him again." Brennan told Angela in a monotone voice.

"That must have been rough on you. God Brenan, that is so not like you. I still don't believe it." Angela said getting frustrated, "Bren why have on earth have you not told me, you know you can tell me this stuff." Angela asked in a very concerned voice getting up from her place on the couch to comfort her friend.

"I don't know I was scared. I'm sorry." Brennan said hanging her head, ashamed of herself.

Angela came up behind Brennan and gave her a hug then turned the chair around so she was facing her. "Shh, its alright you don't have to apologize; you chose not to tell me that's alright." Angela brought her hand up to her friends face and wiped away the tears that started to run down her face. Brennan just couldn't handle it anymore she just broke down. Angela wanted to stay there to comfort her friend, she knew that Brennan never really show her true feelings and when she did she didn't really want anyone seeing her being weak as she liked to think of it.


End file.
